New Classic
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Shade Salvatore was sacrificed to a cult that believed that the only way to keep Silas dead is by sacrificing his doppelgänger. Cecelia was his guardian and failed. Now she has another doppleganger to keep save. Which isn't that easy with Silas awakened, the other guardian, Damon, interfering and her own new feelings coming into play. StefanxOC
1. Prologue

Stefan stood in the snow barefoot. A top hat rested on his head, his white dress shirt donning no tie nor bow tie. His toes wiggled, embedding themselves in the snow.

"Did you make this snow?" The girl questioned. She came from nowhere, out of the blue.

"No," Stefan answered in a trance.

"Well, who did? Because it wasn't there before, It just appeared, from nowhere," she exclaimed.

"Maybe...," Stefan found himself lost for words.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Shade," he said. Shade? That wasn't his name.

"Shade...that's a nice name. You should keep it..."

Stefan frowned "Why wouldn't I?"

Stefan woke up in the safe. The water flooded his system once again, what was that dream? It was a new one. And then he felt the pull as the safe was lifted onto land and oxygen flooded his system instead of water.

There was a girl standing over him. She seemed blurry. The water clouded Stefan's eyes. But it didn't last for long because soon they were closed again. To the blissful darkness.

* * *

When Stefan awoke again there was a certain scent in the air. It smelled...delectable.

"It's only sauce," She said. She was standing at the doorway, her arms crossed with one foot against the wall. She held a phone to her ear, and soon turned her head to see Stefan. She tilted it as she spoke into the phone

"I'll talk later, got to go," She spoke as she put the phone in the her pocket. Stefan then noticed her thick english accent. She strutted over and sat down at Stefan's bedside.

"You know you're harder to fish from the ocean then a ...," she paused but soon a smile came to her face "fish!" She exclaimed but then paused with a puzzled expression.

"That wasn't very good now was it?" Stefan felt his whole body ache as he forced himself to stand up, more like lean up.

"Who are you?" He asked with clouded eyes. The girl began to giggle.

"Let's just say I'm your guardian angel,"

The girl puckered her lips "Angel, despite that inaccuracy I quit like that title, imagine flying throw the air. On glorious feathery wings. Stefan? Stefan!"

And with that Stefan felt himself collapse once again.

* * *

Jeremy was bored. Damon and Elena had forced him to stay in till they thought of a cover story for his supposed death.

So when the phone rang, he ran towards it. The caller I'd said :unknown. Strange...

Jeremy picked it up

"Hello?"

"Are you Damon Salvatore?" Jeremy rolled his eyes. He barely tolerated Damon as it was.

"Damon!" He yelled holding the phone to his chest.

"What do you want?" Damon asked rudely as he flashed down. His hair was messy his shirt was off and his pants hung low suggesting he had been in the middle of something.

"It's for you," Jeremy explained handing the phone to the older Salvatore.

"Who? And why?" He asked suspiciously. The girl on the other side laughed.

"You failed Damon Salvatore," she explained "In a job you didn't even know you had but should of done none the less,"

Damon was confused "Excuse me?"

"I just thought I should tell you," she exclaimed "That I'll be taking over as Stefan's guardian,"

Damon paused as the girl hung up "What?"


	2. Chapter 1: Too Long

_Previously _

_"You failed Damon Salvatore," she explained "In a job you didn't even know you had but should of done none the less,"_

_Damon was confused "Excuse me?"_

_"I just thought I should tell you," she exclaimed "That I'll be taking over as Stefan's guardian,"_

_Damon paused as the girl hung up "What?"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Too Long**

* * *

"_Who are you_?" Those words left Stefan's lips the moment he woke up. All he remembered was that girl. That strange quirky girl.

"You know who I am," she stated cooly as Stefan shifted his muscles pushing his elbows back so he could lean up.

Stefan frowned "Let's not do this again," he was in no mood for games especially considering what had happened before he was buried in the ocean. He felt a shiver of cool wind run down him as the memory of the water decimating his skin occurred.

The girl smiled cheekily tilting her head as she did before with hair sliding down her shoulder.

"I don't want to go for a cliche so is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?" She said crossing her legs, Stefan withheld openly gapping at the woman.

"Let's start with your name," Stefan explained as he swept his legs off the bed he was in so he was sitting at her side. She flipped her hair as she turned to face him and Stefan noted her appearance. She wore her hair curly and brunette keeping it down, with big, round, brown eyes. She appeared to wear very little makeup, wearing a variety of jewelry including rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings. Her main article of clothing was her low cut red dress that had a black belt looped around it. With black tights and cute black slippers

"My name is Cecilia,".

She smirked pressing her red lips against each other "Don't forget it,"

Stefan grinned back at her repeating her words "Don't forget it? I thought you said you didn't want to go for a cliche?"

Cecilia smiled widely, knowing exactly how to reply to Stefan.

"It's not a cliche if you made it up,"

* * *

_Elena waited in bed_. She was actually starting to get impatient. Damon had left 20 minutes ago. The two were in the middle...well more like starting something. Than Jeremy had called for Damon and he begrudgingly left. Elena thought it would be quick, apparently not.

Getting herself excusable for leaving the room without her brother gaping at her state of dress.

Elena walked out of her room looking for either Damon or Jeremy. She soon spotted the younger Gilbert plopped down on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Jer," Elena greeted "Have you seen Damon?"

Jeremy shook his head not taking his eyes off the TV "Not since he went to Caroline's,"

Elena frowned "When did he leave?"

"I dunno," Jeremy shrugged. He was clearly entangled in the show he was watching. Elena didn't understand it, there was a man in a trench coat and two other very tall men with guns. But Jeremy seemed very entranced in it.

"Okay," Elena sighed standing up "I'll be back as soon as I could,"

"Whatever," Jeremy waved off. As Elena left the Salvatore mansion she began to dial Caroline's number.

* * *

"_What. The. Hell_?" Damon stated as he looked over the opened and wet safe that was left on the ground. It was clawed open and there was blood stuck to some parts of it. There also the fact that Silas' remains were supposed to be in there.

"Hold on a moment, I'm getting a call from Elena," Caroline exclaimed bringing her phone to her ear. Damon froze entirely.

"I knew I forgot something," he mumbled as he rushed over to Caroline with vampire speed. Swiping the phone from her hands he began to talk ignoring Elena's protests on the other side of the line.

"Silas is not buried, Stefan is missing and some weirdo girl called rambling on about something called a "Guardian","

"A what?" Elena demanded from the other side of the phone line "Where are you Damon and why is Caroline there?!"

"I'll meet you at our house in a few minutes," after a pause he said "Trust me,"

He heard Elena grunt on the other side and took that for a yes.

* * *

"_So Stefan's missing_," Elena repeated with fear as Damon finished explaining what he had heard from her.

"Apparently he's been kidnapped by this strange girl," Damon nodded.

"Damon called me and asked me about Stefan, then we went to look for him and ended up at the quarry," Caroline finished.

"Oh no," Jeremy looked up in surprise as Bonnie voiced her opinion "No, no, no," Bonnie looked extremely shaken up about this.

"What's wrong?" He asked earning a strange look from the others in the room.

"I meant," he paused momentarily "What's wrong with you for forgetting Elena!" He faked pointing a finger at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes ad shoved Jeremy's finger out of his face. As Elena, Damon and Caroline continued discussing it Bonnie explained.

"When I died it's possible that the spell binding Silas to stone was broken,"

Jeremy's eyes widened

"So Silas isn't dead,"

* * *

"_So what did you mean by, guardian angel_?" Stefan quoted from their earlier discussion, if you could call it that. Cecelia smirked at this question as if it was amusing.

"I'm just that," she explained "Your guardian," she paused as if contemplating "You could also call me your protector or even Keeper,"

Stefan frowned "That makes no sense if you were my," he said it in a humoring way "Guardian Angel, then why did you only arrive now?"

Cecelia then changed her expression abruptly showing a different demeanor. She was clearly angry at that question.

"You were always blocked by that stupid brother of yours,"

Stefan gave her a strange look "Damon?"

"Yes, that one," Cecilia obviously wasn't fond of him "Because he was always around you I could never sense you and when I did sense you, you would a,ways move. It wasn't until now that you weren't moving and he wasn't with you, that I could find you,"

Stefan looked at her in awe "How long have you been looking for me?"

"Too long,"

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Tell me what you think of Cecelia, please? **

**Also review! **

**It would mean a lot!**


End file.
